


Blush

by KatrinaRice



Series: BottomErwinWeek 2020 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Darkfic, M/M, Teacher Erwin, Underage - Freeform, bottomerwinweek, bottomerwinweek2020, dubcon, student Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: Erwin should have never become a teacher. Not with his desires. He knows. And yet he can’t stop playing with fire – and looking at his student Levi Ackerman in the most inappropriate way.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: BottomErwinWeek 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786141
Comments: 16
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags - and be aware that I did not tag EVERYTHING of this story but only the main triggers. Comment moderation is active. Here we go!

The school bell rings.

“All right, everyone,” Erwin says, picking up his phone from the big desk, as he watches over his pupils, who are shoving their books and other belongings into their bags, beginning to chatter to each other as they prepare to rush home after a long day of school, “remember to read chapter 5 and 6 until our next session. Have a great day.”

“You too, Mr. Smith!” a lot of the teenage boys answer, making quick eye-contact with their teacher, some giving him a curt nod before they leave the classroom while others offer a smile or even give him a little wave – all except for one. Because Levi Ackerman doesn’t even give Erwin a final glance as he walks past his desk to the door.

But that isn’t because the short, 16-year-old boy with raven-like hair and a very pale complexion is some sort of delinquent. In fact, Levi Ackerman is one of Erwin’s best students, and probably one of the very few ones that actually truly enjoy literature and history. The truth why Levi doesn’t look into Erwin’s direction is simple: It’s because the boy is absolutely _shy_ when it comes to interactions with his teacher – and that is because Levi has one of the biggest crushes on Erwin.

The blond knows.

Because Erwin Smith is one of the most popular teachers at the all-boys Trost Highschool situated in the North of Germany, and many of his pupils are infatuated with him. Receiving love letters might not be the norm – receiving more than irrefutable glances, the teenagers seeking bizarre reasons to have a longer conversation with Erwin and ask for his advice, some boys even sharing their chocolates and cookies brought in for lunch with him, however, _is_.

And Erwin would lie if he said, he _wasn’t_ enjoying that sort of attention.

 _Levi’s_ attention, the boy’s way of displaying his feelings for the young, blond teacher, merely 32 years of age, is different, though. It’s… cute.

Because Levi Ackerman – usually the gloomy type who curses a lot, wanting to show off to his peers how ‘cool’ and ‘crude’ he is – begins to blush whenever he gets close to Erwin, his cheeks dusted in a colour almost as bright red as a matador’s cape; and the boy’s clear, deep voice, that can form sharp comments, becomes soft whenever he has to talk to Mr. Smith, his speaking turning into a mumble or mutter, while Levi never looks directly into Erwin’s eyes when they converse or whenever Erwin asks him a question in class. Ah, but when the blond doesn’t look at Levi – or at least pretends as if he wasn’t looking – the raven-haired cannot takes his eyes off of him.

Erwin knows.

Because the feeling is mutual.

Erwin can also not take his eyes off of Levi – because he, too, has a crush on him.

He knows it’s wrong to feel this way. Not only because Levi is merely 16 years of age, bot foremost because he is his student. Erwin lusting after the boy is not only morally wrong, but would also have legal consequences, if he gave into his desires, _because_ of this significant matter, _because_ of their teacher-student-relationship. He knows.

Ah, but what can he do about it?

His eyes follow the boy’s form as Levi leaves his classroom, and Erwin glances down at his phone – and the picture he has just secretly taken of the black-haired student walking past his desk, while Erwin was pretending to be looking at his device as he always does because he manages a lot of his lessons as well as other work-related appointments on his mobile phone.

And he knows that this is wrong, taking photos of the teenager in secret. But ah, what can he do about it?

It’s not the first one he’s taken of Levi. And it will most definitely _not_ be the last one, his private collection growing steadily. He takes a look at it once he is home and has made himself comfortable in his spacious study.

His computer is full of secretly taken photos of his students. Not all of them, because, of course, not all of them are appealing to the eye – but over his short period of time at the school Erwin has already set his eyes on many, very beautiful boys. Levi, so far, is the prettiest of them all. And it’s not like he’d be taking photos of his students while they were in the showers or something like that. No. All of Erwin’s pictures are snapshots taken during class or while they were passing him on the school corridors when Erwin was busy typing something on his phone – or merely pretending to do so. It’s the perfect cover. Nobody’s suspecting a thing. His pupils love him, and so do his colleagues. And Erwin is good at masking things, hiding things, keeping secrets; like that wicked side of his. His inappropriate desires, his forbidden fantasies as well as his improper conduct.

Because even if Erwin does not _approach_ his students in a romantic way, would _never_ engage in anything _physical_ with them, he has to admit that he _does_ act upon his lust, which doesn’t just end with the blond teacher taking photos of his students at school to enjoy them during his adult alone-time, when he can let his mind roam free and do anything he wants to the boys in his fantasy.

To Levi Ackerman in particular.

Shed his clothing and cup the boy’s cheek who would be blushing feverishly, force him gently to look into Erwin’s eyes before the blond would kiss him deeply, let his tongue explore that wet, little mouth of his, while he’d let his fingers brush over the cute little nipples only to move his hands further south and grab that greedy, leaking teenage cock, which he would continue to stroke as he’d work Levi’s ass open with his long fingers. And the sounds the boy makes in this fictitious scenario in Erwin’s head are fucking priceless; muffled, strained, wanton little moans getting louder and more desperate with each stroke Erwin would apply to Levi’s sweet spot, before replacing his fingers with his own hard dick to fuck the life out of the raven-haired boy.

In reality, Erwin wipes his semen of his spent cock and his hands, throwing the dirty tissues into the bin under his desk, sighing and smiling lightly to himself. Because as much as he would want to give into his desires and claim the boy for real, fuck Levi Ackerman right here on his desk and then a thousand times more on his big bed, Erwin knows it will never happen. Because it’s wrong. And it could cost him his job and thus, his life. Because Erwin loves working as a teacher – and he cannot imagine any other occupation for himself, any other means of earning money and feeling contented. So this is the only possible way for him to deal with his – jerk off while imagining all the dirty things he would want to do to his students of interest.

To Levi Ackerman.

This, as well as the other activities Erwin loves to indulge in from within the safety of his home, thanks to all of his fake chat and social media profiles.

It’s amazing how much young people are willing to share with strangers on the web these days.

Pictures of them half-naked in the pool, photos of them just waking up in their bed, videos of them dancing or just talking about trivial stuff, group pics taken with their friends during parties and sleepovers, anything really. And they are willing to share even _more_ in a private conversation with someone whom they think they can trust – and most of those boys, most of Erwin’s students, of whom he knows are gay or bisexual (because this one of the basic pieces of information they share on their profiles – and Erwin sees the looks they give him at school) only need a pretty picture of a blond man that doesn’t even exist to trust with all their might.

Erwin created his alter ego – many of those – using some basic Photoshop-skills acquired during university, alienating or merging some pictures of good-looking guys he had found on the web himself, creating perfect specimen of young men in the beginnings of their twenties, interested in working out, skating, surfing, eating fast food, partying and drinking. Add a few pleasant chats with lots of compliments paid to the boys in question – and they were eating from the palm of his hand; sending him all the nudes he wanted to see while he gave them some in return. Of course, those shots were not of _his_ body, but of his alter ego’s – more Photoshop-lies created by using bodies of porn stars or amateurs, nobodies willing to pose naked online.

It’s so easy to fabricate tales and matching visuals on the internet, it almost makes Erwin laugh.

But then, as he logs onto one of his favourite gay dating websites, Erwin doesn’t laugh anymore. Because he gasps. And then his mouth remains hanging open. Because this cannot be, can it? He moves closer to the screen, his fingers nearly shaking as he operates the mouse to open a profile that is displayed as brand new.

“Oh my God…!” he whispers, his lips turning into an obscene smile he even feels a little bit ashamed for. Because his eyes and mind are most definitely not playing a trick on him – this _is_ a picture of Levi. This _is_ Levi Ackerman’s profile, created merely a few days ago. This _is_ his favourite boy’s web space – and a huge opportunity for Erwin.

Levi has an Instagram account, and Erwin is a follower, with one of his many fake profiles, of course. Yet unlike his peers, Levi isn’t sharing his whole life on the platform. Most of the pictures he posts, if he posts any at all, are of desolate, abandoned places, urban exploration being one of the teenager’s hobbies. Also, Levi posts beautiful, gloomy photos of nature, of the forest near their town, of the Northern Sea, of trees struck down by lightning or weeds growing on top of a rusty car. Yet Levi never posts pictures of himself and he never answers to direct messages. He also never befriends strangers on Facebook, declining each request Erwin has sent him over the past few months with a variety of his fake profiles, saying that he only accepted people he knows from real life.

Ah, if Levi only knew _Erwin_ was behind those requests…

So seeing the raven-haired boy post a picture of himself on that dating website is like Christmas for Erwin. His username makes the blond smirk. _HotMetalBlade_. It’s adorably pathetic. Just what a teenager like Levi would choose.

A second later, Erwin is already typing a message to the boy, complimenting him on his black hair that makes him look hot, indeed. He’s not surprised to see his message being received immediately. It is after school, after all, and most of his students spend their afternoons either playing videogames or chatting and browsing social media; or lurking on gay dating sites. Looking for a hot exchange, sometimes even for a shag, and Erwin asks himself, what Levi Ackerman might be after – and if he will ever receive a nude from this boy. And God, that would be just fantastic.

It’s all Erwin’s thought about for the past few months. Seeing Levi naked. Having at least one picture of the real deal to jerk off to.

He is lost in his little fantasy for a few seconds, and so his heart nearly skips a beat when he sees Levi answering him, telling Erwin that he, in turn, really likes his blond hair; because he’s into blond people. Into tall, blond, older men – and Erwin smirks, beginning to type another message, posing as a twenty-year-old history student who is also into urban exploration.

They chat for about half an hour and it’s almost endearing how much Levi opens up about his hobby, telling Erwin about his last excursion into an abandoned factory building that was supposedly haunted.

So the boy needs a pretty face to trust a stranger after all too, huh?

When Erwin is done making up his own alleged trip to an abandoned farmhouse during one of his trips to visit family in the South of Germany, the blond man finally switches the topic. To talk about sex.

“You’re 16,” he says, “I lost my virginity when I was 16, what about you? If I may ask.”

The response doesn’t come immediately, and Erwin’s bummed he might have moved too fast. But oh, he is wrong. “I sucked a few guys off at school,” Levi provides him with the spicy info, and Erwin wonders whether this is the truth or if Levi is just showing off, pretending to have some experience when, in fact, he doesn’t?

“I hope they returned the favour ;),” the blond writes back, choosing to go a bit forward again at the same time, and also to push Levi’s ego. “I sure wouldn’t mind sucking you off. You look hot.”

The black-haired teenager responds with a row of laughing faces. “You sure are straightforward,” he comments, and Erwin bites his lip as Levi continues to type, “but yes – they returned ‘the favour’.”

“Good for them :)! So you’re into blowjobs – that’s good for me. To know ;)”

“Yeah, well – let’s say I like giving them and would also be into receiving them, if those shitty fuckers were actually good at it.”

Erwin snickers – this totally sounds like the Levi he’s been watching in the schoolyard, interacting with his peers in that harsh manner of his. It’s funny for Erwin to be experiencing this side, when he basically only knows the stammering and blushing Levi.

Ah, how confident those young people are hiding behind a screen and putting on a cloak of semi-anonymity on the web, huh?

“Are YOU good at it…?” Erwin dares to answer, feeling giddy. Because who would have thought he’d be talking to Levi about this today?

The boy’s response nearly knocks Erwin off his feet.

“Maybe you’ll find out soon…”

With this, Levi disappears, and Erwin is, once again, looking at the screen with his mouth hanging open. Then, he chuckles – and looks at all the pictures he’s taken of the boy so far, looking forward to their next chat.

The day after, Erwin can’t stop staring at Levi at school, and it’s so hard to keep himself from grinning while he spies on the boy playing football with his best friend Furlan from the teachers’ room, pretending to be listening to his friend and colleague Nile talking about his marital problems.

Later, in class, Erwin cannot stop his eyes from frequently wandering back to the boy, who actually flinches every goddamned time the blond man’s eyes focus on him, staring at the ground or the notebook in front of him when it happens, pretending to be busy taking notes. And the more time passes, the surer Erwin becomes that Levi made those blowjobs up – because he’s acting like a pure virgin. Like an innocent, little boy, who’s in love for the first time, blushing and feeling on edge whenever his crush looks at him.

No.

Levi’s never given anyone head. Erwin knows.

And what he sees when he suddenly decides to walk through the rows while he has his pupils write down their thoughts about the current chapter of “Pride and Prejudice” in form of a mini-essay, undermines his assumption. Because the whole sheet that is filled with scribbled hearts, framing a prominent “E+L”, and that Levi tries to cover up before Erwin comes closer, only shows the blond _how_ innocent that boy is – who is most definitely in love for the first time.

It’s so intriguing.

Erwin decides to chat up _HotMetalBlade_ the moment he is home – well, after he has jerked off, fantasizing about Levi, groaning the boy’s name.

“Hey, I just thought about you,” he says, “how are you?”

Once again, Levi’s reply comes in fast. “And what exactly were you thinking about me?”

Erwin considers his reply-options. He decides to go all in. “To be honest, I was fantasizing about you sucking my dick.”

Levi doesn’t reply instantly, and Erwin’s hopes die slowly. But then, after around two minutes, an answer shows up on his screen. “Is it big?” Erwin’s eyes widen, as does the obnoxious smirk on his face.

“Pretty much, but not too big as making you suck on it uncomfortable,” he answers, “I’d say it’s the perfect size – for giving head and taking it up the ass.” A shiver runs down his spine as he realizes that he’s having a very explicit sexual conversation with Levi Ackerman. It’s the thrill of doing something forbidden that only adds to Erwin’s arousal concerning the boy. “At least all my partners have told me so.”

“You have a partner right now?” Levi asks.

“No,” Erwin responds, another shiver travelling down his spine, as he’s sensing a possibility, “I’m single as fuck ;) you?”

“I’m single too.”

Of course he is… “You looking for a boyfriend – or just for fun?”

“I think I’m only looking for fun…” Levi responds.

“You think :)?”

“Yeah,” is all that Levi says. “Maybe.”

“Well, I am a fun person,” Erwin chooses to respond.

“We’ll see…” is the final reply from the boy before he disappears again.

Erwin sighs. Maybe he was wrong, and Levi isn’t like the other boys, doesn’t trust strangers too quickly. And even if that is something admirable and a way of behaviour he would always propagate as a teacher, right now Erwin finds it bothersome and frustrating – and he is a little bit ashamed about that. Because Levi is his student and he should want only the best for him. And the best definitely isn’t getting played and exploited by a perverted old man like Erwin, who is playing with fire.

Erwin knows.

Ah, but what can he do about it?

“Finally Friday!” Nile sighs as they meet in the teachers’ room just before heading off to their lessons. “Do you want to come over for a beer tonight?”

“Maybe,” Erwin says, sorting through his books. Actually, he really doesn’t feel like paying the unhappily married couple a visit – because the looks Marie’s started to give him remind him too much of the gazes of his loved-up students. And while he enjoys those, he definitely does _not_ enjoy the wife of a friend and co-worker looking at him like that. It’s vile.

So are Erwin’s actual plans for Friday night. Because on Fridays all of the teenagers are even more active on social media – and gay dating sites. Posting, chatting, making videos. That’s why Erwin lives for spending Friday nights all alone in the safety of his home, feasting on all the sexy content, browsing through his own folders of secret photos from all the times he’s watched the pretty pupils.

Like Levi Ackerman.

He’s going to have a wonderful dinner, drink wine, and then he’s going to jerk off while fantasizing about the raven-haired boy. He might even get a call boy who looks just like that, and he can fuck him while imagining it’s Levi.

This thought excites Erwin tremendously.

When he comes home after doing the grocery shopping, however, none of these plans actually work out. He realizes something is wrong the minute he opens the door. Because the lights in the hallway are switched on – and he definitely switched them off before he left the house this morning.

“Dad?” he calls out to the only person owning a spare key to his house – but nobody answers. “Father, are you here?” he tries again.

That’s when the music begins to play in his study. It’s his usual playlist of instrumental tunes he listens to when grading papers and preparing his lessons. That’s also when Erwin freezes. Because his father would never behave this way. And if his father isn’t in home – then who the hell is?

Soundlessly Erwin makes his way to the kitchen, grabbing a knife from the counter. “Whoever is there, I have a weapon and I’m not afraid to use it,” he warns the intruder. Even though Erwin knows he should be calling the police, instead of trying to solve this case on his own. But… Since his playlist has been activated, it means that this someone is at his computer and has managed to find out his password, and Erwin cannot risk the police taking a good look at his hard drive as any sort of evidence or crap like that.

His limbs are shaking as he tries to sneak towards his study.

The door is wide open, and when Erwin slowly takes a look inside – the knife falls out of his hand.

“Levi!” he gasps – staring at the teenager leaning back in his big leather chair, the clicking of the mouse in his small hand almost in sync with the rhythm of the current song, while looking at the big screen of the iMac in an almost bored fashion. Until his blue eyes settle on Erwin.

“Hey _MaxSkywalker_ ,” he greets him with a steady voice, thin lips pulled into an eerie smirk – and Erwin freezes completely. Because _MaxSkywalker_ is one of his aliases, one of his fake online-personas, the very profile he used for chatting up _HotMetalBlade_ aka Levi Ackerman, and… How the fuck does Levi know?

Erwin doesn’t save passwords in his browser. He always deletes the history, all cookies, all traces he’s left behind because he’s careful, even in the safety of his home. He doesn’t save chat logs, and even if he did, he would protect them with a password, like all of his carefully hidden folders – and he never uses a password twice. They are all in his head, and he’s made it a habit to repeat them multiple times over the day to memorize them all. They aren’t written down anywhere, and he sure as fuck deleted yesterday’s traces on his computer – so how, the fuck, does Levi Ackerman know?

The black-haired boy laughs. And it’s a vicious laugh. A nasty sound. Almost bratty.

“You look so dumb right now, Mr. Smith,” the teenager remarks in an amused, nearly condescending way, still smirking at his teacher who is still standing on the threshold, his limbs unable to move because of the cold shock having spread through all of his veins, transforming Erwin into one big cube of ice – and the temperature is dropping further with every word the 16-year-old says to him, behaving like he’s never behaved before in Erwin’s presence. “Or should I continue to call you Max? BradSolo? SurferBoyMatt? Sebastian Beeth? Marco Mayer? Any of those you prefer, Mr. Smith?” he asks, listing a few names of Erwin’s fake profiles – the last one deleted over _a year_ ago.

How...? What…?

Despite his shock and confusion, Erwin almost instinctively goes for the option of denial. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he says, “and how the fuck did you get in here, Levi?! What the hell are you—“

“Cut the crap,” Levi interjects, his smirk turning into a smug leer. “You can bullshit all the other cute boys you talk to, you can bullshit Connie and Armin, fuck, you can even bullshit Eren. But you can’t bullshit me, _Erwin_ ,” he adds, sounding a little more sinister as he crosses his arms over his chest, still holding eye-contact with his teacher whose heart is beating so heavily in his chest, as to the shock and confusion _anger_ is finally added.

“How dare you talk to me like that, brat?” he spits back, finally able to move, taking a step into his study, glaring at Levi while his legs tremble – because this isn’t only anger that is flooding his chest, but also _fear_ and _panic_ , because he has, indeed, talked to Connie, Armin and Eren and he most definitely has received a lot of nudes from those boys. And Levi obviously _knows_. “Wh-what the hell are you even doing here, Levi? How did you get in? I-I’m calling the cops!”

Levi begins to laugh at Erwin’s last words – and it’s not a cheerful sound. It’s cold and mean. And dangerous. It reminds Erwin of Kenny Ackerman’s laughter, and that man, Levi’s guardian, a shady character, just gives him the fucking creeps and—

“You sure you wanna do that, _sensei_?” the black-haired teases him, cocking a brow in an almost obnoxious fashion. “I mean, yeah, sure, go for it: I have a lot to tell on you. Fuck, that would be one fine and very long conversation with the shitty coppers,” he says playfully now crossing his hands behind his head as he leans even further back in Erwin’s comfortable chair. “A 32-year-old teacher taking pictures of his teenage students to which he jerks off to at home, making up around 20 fake internet-personas to prey further on those minors, groom them, talk them into sending him various nudes – I’m pretty sure the police and the school would _love_ to hear all about this!”

Erwin’s body is frozen again, and his brain is running on overload.

How in the world did Levi find out? How does he know all of this?

If he came here after directly after school, probably breaking in through a window or some shit, that would have given him like only 45 minutes until Erwin’s return. That’s not enough time to find out his password to access the computer – and then to also find out all other passwords protecting his saved pictures. And even if Levi managed to do that somehow: How the hell does he know about his chatting activities, his fake profiles? None of his login data are saved anywhere. Did the other boys talk to him? Did they know it was Erwin? Impossible! So how did Levi figure this out?

What the hell is going on?!

“I have no freaking idea what you’re talking about,” Erwin says, trying to sound as collected as calm as possible – but his voice is trembling and his second attempt at denial causes Levi to laugh even more. It’s almost creepy. And annoying. And fucking… scary.

“I told you to cut the crap, Mr. Smith,” Levi finally retorts, his tone teasing and laced with venom. The complete opposite to the blushing, stammering boy he should become in Erwin’s presence. Seriously, just what the fuck is going on…?! How in the world did this brat— “I hacked you about two years ago,” the black-haired finally drops the bombshell. And the explosion almost _obliterates_ Erwin.

“Wh-what—?”

“Your firewall is as pathetic as your fake usernames are,” Levi scoffs, “I also hacked into your phone,” he adds nonchalantly, grinning triumphantly as he continues to stare right at his teacher. “I know everything about you, Erwin Smith: You’re a twisted pervert. You like young boys. Well, not really: You like young boys who are _your students_.” Levi’s words are like daggers of ice poking and piercing Erwin’s skin, and he cannot move or say anything. “I know that you have been taking pictures of the boys you like ever since joining the school – I know of your photo-collections. I’ve seen all of them. Made multiple copies of your folders, each picture traceable to your phone and computer, of course.”

Erwin’s heart is beating so heavily in his chest, the blond man is almost afraid it could break through his ribs any second now. “L-liar…” he mutters, but Levi ignores him.

“I know all your profiles on social media and gay dating sites, I’ve seen – and saved – every chat you had with any of my classmates. And actually, I don’t even blame them for being catfished by you: You’re quite good at smooth-talking, and you know your way with Photoshop – and man, the time and devotion you put into creating your profile pictures and the alleged nudes. Damn. I had a great time watching you do that.”

“…liar…” Erwin’s protest is breathless, his heart still hammering away in his chest, his hands formed to fists.

“You really think I’m making this up?” Levi teases some more. “Erwin,” he then, once again, uses the blond’s first name, as if he had the permission to speak to his teacher like that, “I’ve been watching and spying on you for the past two years, and you _know_ that _every_ word I said is _true_. Thanks to your passionate use of modern technology – and seriously, all the teachers should be like that, fuck, Mrs. Händel still uses overhead projectors, can you fucking believe that?! Anyways,” he continues smirking, and Erwin’s gritting his teeth, the cold sweat on the back of his neck beginning to feel disgusting. “I told you, I hacked you: I have access to _everything_ you do online. Want me to give you a taste?”

Erwin doesn’t. But Levi doesn’t give a shit, giving him an account of what pizzas Erwin ordered last week via the app, what clothes he bought online, what holiday he booked two months ago – which porn he downloaded, what escort-service he picked three weeks ago, what kind of lube he bought.

And all of it is true, and Erwin’s knees almost give out.

“Liar…” he says, nonetheless. Even though it’s futile. Because how else would Levi possibly know _all_ of these horrific details?

The black-haired teenager scoffs. “You still think I’m bluffing, I don’t fucking believe this – guess you’re dumber than I thought.”

“I think you’re just making lucky guesses,” Erwin counters, regaining some of his strength as more adrenaline rushes through his body as the cogs of his brain are turning, trying to understand what the fuck this brat actually wants from him, and how he dares to talk to Erwin like that.

Levi huffs out a nasty laughter. “Just a few days ago I watched you through your webcam, I always do after school,” he then says in a cold, mocking tone, “you were jerking yourself off, moaning my name. And just after that you finally found my profile on PinkCupid.com.”

This confession knocks the air out of Erwin’s lungs, as if someone’s physically punched him.

“L-liar…” he breathes out.

“You want proof?”

Erwin doesn’t answer, can’t answer, the man turned into a frozen statue again, watching soundlessly as Levi takes his mobile out of the pocket of his trousers, tapping and swiping until he finds what he is looking for. Then, he turns the device around, showing Erwin the screen and the video he has just started – of Erwin, sitting in the very chair Levi is sitting in right now, stroking his cock while staring at the screen of the iMac, moaning Levi’s name just before he comes.

Fuck...

Fuck.

Fuck!

An arctic shiver teeters down the tall man’s spine.

Levi is telling the truth.

Levi knows.

The kid _knows_.

Levi Ackerman knows… _everything_.

The world crashes down on Erwin. He feels as if he’s falling into a deep and dark pit. Not only does this kid, who isn’t shy at all, know about his sexual fantasies, his forbidden desires and the way he acts upon them – he has also been watching Erwin, stalking him for the _past two years_. This kid saw almost everything the man’s done for the past two years in front of his computer, probably even having access to the camera of his phone and…

Oh God…

The humiliation paired with the dread… It’s overwhelming.

A fucking _child_ hacked into his privacy and fucking _watched_ him in the supposed safety of his home… This is the most disgraceful moment of Erwin’s life so far, and now—

“You need to sit down, Mr. Smith,” Levi says, vacating his chair, and Erwin just stares dumbfounded at the teenager, who is smiling softly at his teacher. That smile seems so misplaced, it causes all the little hairs covering Erwin’s body to stand up, shivers running up and down his skin, and the blond man still can’t move. “I _said_ : You need to _sit_ _down_ , Erwin!” Levi suddenly yells at his teacher, the strength and volume of his voice so surprising, the tone so aggressive, it all makes Erwin jump up a little in surprise.

And in fear.

Because his mind already knows something it is too afraid to admit to Erwin.

“Sit! The _fuck_! Down!” Levi roars pointing at the chair, and the vicious, daunting anger emanating from his every pore. It’s what makes Erwin’s body finally move. Shakily he walks over the chair and takes a seat, feeling uncomfortable as hell. Even more as Levi moves to sit on his desk, now lightly looking down on his blond teacher, his mouth that had been twisted into a grimace of wrath now pulled back into a smirk again.

Erwin swallows thickly.

“What do you want?” the blond finally manages to bring out through clenched teeth looking at the boy who isn’t cute at all right – because Levi Ackerman, Erwin’s mind finally releases the insight, is a freaking _psychopath_. A deranged stalker with an ulterior motive. Ah, that bastard uncle of his taught him well, huh?

Levi’s smirk broadens. “Right now, I would like a big glass of cold Pepsi,” he answers mockingly, like the fucking brat he is.

Erwin scoffs, though the fear gripping his body is still bigger than the anger brooding inside of him. “You want to blackmail me, right?”

The teenager gives him a horrific smile, tilting his head, and every particle of Erwin’s body is screaming at him to fucking run. But he can’t do that. “Exactly,” Levi confirms, amused.

Then, a while of silence passes, in which Levi just blatantly stares at Erwin, those lips forming that malicious smirk that will probably give the blond nightmares. “Why now?” he hears himself asking, because this is one of many questions on his mind at this very minute, “you’ve known for _two_ years. Why now? Are you in desperate need of money suddenly? Is this the reason you were waiting? Or was it just _fun_ to fucking infiltrate someone’s personal life like that, spy on me, stalk me? Or did you just want to have _more_ dirt on me, huh?” he spits, anger brewing on the surface of his emotional distress.

Levi chuckles, and Erwin flinches again as the teenager suddenly lifts his right foot and plants it onto the chair, just between Erwin’s legs. “I _was_ waiting,” he admits, and Erwin cannot believe he is talking to a teenage brat right now, because this is not how an adolescent should behave, “but not because I wanted to gather more evidence against you or shit like that. I was waiting for you to finally notice me.”

Erwin frowns, more of that horrible confusion stirring inside of him. “What?”

“You wouldn’t look at me when I was 14,” Levi begins his way too calm and thus eerie explanation, causing Erwin’s body to shudder lightly, “I was just a kid in your eyes. You only like boys who are 16 or 17. When… they start maturing, and it would actually be legal for you to be with them. If you weren’t their teacher... I realized this while I was watching you. So… I waited, and then, when I finally turned 16 last Christmas, you have no idea how happy I was when you finally _looked at me like that_ in the school corridor – and took your first picture of me.”

Erwin swallows thickly, his mind racing, as he begins to feel dizzy, strange emotions shooting through all of his veins, dread and irritation mingling with a bunch of weird feelings he cannot name.

“I watched you look at it later, and then observed you as you began to stalk my social media profiles,” Levi continues, “trying to chat me up, add me, befriend me, looking at any of my content you could get your eyes on. It was so funny how frustrated you were because I didn’t befriend any of your dumb fake profiles,” the teenager adds, beginning to laugh once again in a mocking fashion.

And Erwin just feels… stupid. Ashamed. Embarrassed. And still confused as hell. “So, if you knew it was me, and you wanted me to… _like_ you or whatever… why _didn’t_ you just accept my friend requests?” he asks weakly.

“Because I wanted to see how obsessed you really were with me,” Levi answers in a languid fashion, smiling obnoxiously at his teachers, “if you’d just let it be and move on to another boy to stalk this much, and simply just forget about me. But you kept looking for me at all those gay websites, and you kept staring at me _like that_ at school, during lessons, watching me from the teachers’ room, taking pictures of me, jerking off to them – and then you passed my last test: You discovered my PinkCupid-profile and talked to me.”

“Test,” Erwin scoffs – because this wasn’t a test. It was trap. And he had walked right into it. Huh?

“After all those months of me giving you nothing, you were still lusting after me,” Levi goes on, completely neglecting Erwin’s words, “that’s why I chose to approach you now.”

Erwin shakes his head, all his emotions mixing into one toxic potion. He’s terrified of having been… _played_ by his teenager student. All the shyness, the innocence, the simpleheartedness – it was all just an act. Because Levi wasn’t blissfully unaware of Erwin’s feelings, his desires, his _actions_ – the boy was taking his own, watching Erwin for two fucking years, invading his most private life, his intimacy, a kid staring at him from the fucking shadows when Erwin was jerking off, having sex or simply humming stupid melodies to himself, talking out loudly, going to the fucking toilet.

The embarrassment that overcomes Erwin once again is overpowering and all Erwin wants to do is flee. But there is no escape. This isn’t just a scenario he can run from by shaking his head and focussing on something else. This is reality – a harsh one, at that. And with all the shame and anger, irritation is still floating at the surface of the emotional, pungent cocktail. Because Levi isn’t making any sense at all.

Is this another one of his fucking games?

“So… So what?” Erwin manages to bring out, despite his throat feeling as if it was filled with dry sand. “You like me, and this is why you’re not blackmailing me, or wh-what are you trying to actually tell me here?!”

Levi scoffs. “I like you, yeah. But o _f course_ , I’m blackmailing you. Fucker.”

Erwin feels like punching the brat. Right in that young, pale, soft face. God, the shame he feels by being at the mercy of a clearly, mentally unstable teenager with some sort of complex he’s trying to overcome by fucking hacking people and blackmailing them; Erwin’s surely not the first nor the last one this Ackerman-kid is doing this to, the blond’s sure of that.

Because Levi doesn’t act and sound like this is a premiere at all.

And that’s what scares Erwin the most.

“Then what the hell do you want?” he demands to know, sounding weaker than he planned to. But his knees are fucking trembling. Because this brat could expose him just like that. And then it would all be over – and Erwin curses himself for… _everything_.

Levi begins to smirk again. “Isn’t it obvious?” he murmurs, and his creepy, somewhat sultry voice makes Erwin shudder. The blond doesn’t answer, doesn’t dare to, the hairs on the back of his neck bristling.

“What… do you want, Levi?” he asks one more time after a few seconds of a very uncomfortable silence pass between them and the teenager, that really isn’t acting like one right now, stares him down; those wicked eyes almost burning a hole into Erwin’s skull.

“God,” Levi spits out in an annoyed and almost appalled fashion, rolling his eyes demonstratively, “I want _you_ , of course, duh!”

Erwin swallows thickly, feeling the dread whirl in the pit of his stomach. “What…” he begins again, having to swallow another time because he feels as if someone was putting his hands around his throat, squeezing down on his windpipe, “what the fuck does that mean?”

Another scoff leaves Levi’s mouth, full of disdain, as the raven-haired boy rolls his eyes anew. And then he does something that makes Erwin’s heart race wild in his chest, as his assumptions prove to be somewhat correct – and his mind does not know how to handle this right now. Any of this, as Levi slips his fingers beneath the waistband of his own jeans, flicking the top button open before he eases the zipper down and reaches into his pants to free his hard, uncut cock, that looks anything like the dick Erwin imagined between those teenage thighs. It’s big, seven, maybe even eight inches long, and the head that Levi exposes as he pulls back his foreskin to reveal it, is one, _immense_ bulb of wet flesh.

“It means,” Levi begins his answer, his voice a menacing kind of sing-song that makes Erwin immediately think of The Joker, “that you’re going to suck my dick now.”

Erwin’s chest constricts at this demand and he looks up into his student’s face, twisted into a mad smirk that the blond would have _never_ imagined on Levi’s face. Levi, who played him, stalked him, and who is now trying to blackmail him. Levi, who wants Erwin to _suck his cock_ – and even though this is what Erwin’s been fantasising about for the past three months, it’s something that he cannot do. Because this is _the one line,_ he vowed to _never_ fucking cross…!

“L-Levi,” he gasps, “I-I… I can’t… W-we can’t…!”

Once more the way Levi rolls his eyes chases a shiver down the blond man’s back. The gesture is more aggressive now, though – and then that smirk on the boy’s face is permeated by something dark.

“We can’t?” he purrs, his allegedly sweet voice laced with poison, followed by a little incredulous laugh. “I don’t think you understand your situation, _Mr. Smith_ ,” Levi hums, and Erwin flinches as Levi suddenly cups his cheek, the boy’s thumb brushing over his skin – and all Erwin wants is to shy away. But his body won’t move.

“You do as I tell you, if you don’t want to your sorry ass to be dragged out of the school by the cops – it’s that simple,” the boy continues to say, his tone imminent and threatening, “one call, one e-mail and it’s all over, Mr. Smith. I mean, didn’t you listen to me? I have gathered everything you have collected for the past two years. Every single photo you took in school, every lewd chat you had with one of your students, every single fucking nude picture – I even have videos of you looking at them right here at this desk, jerking off while murmuring horrible stuff to yourself, I even have videos of you fucking prostitutes, calling them names of your pupils thanks to that phone you take with you everywhere. Thanks for putting it up in a way I could watch everything, by the way.”

Levi gives Erwin a fake, sweet, charming smile – and the blond man simply wants to die, more shame and embarrassment mingling with terror and rage inside of him, his mind going all woozy again. Erwin feels dizzy, as if he could suffocate any second. He feels as if a snake was making its way through his stomach, causing him to feel queasy. And he feels as if he’s falling down a cliff, when in fact he slumps to the ground as his 16-year-old student grabs both of his shoulders, forcing Erwin’s weak body to its knees, waving that fucking huge dick around right in front of Erwin’s face.

“I have a best-of-file,” Levi declares in that sickening, sweet, teasing tone, that underlines his psychopathic essence, “it’s a really good compositions of all the material I have – and I can deliver it to director Shadis with just one click. And don’t even think about destroying my phone. I have back-ups. A lot of them. Hidden in different locations. And destroying your own devices won’t do shit either – everything can be traced back to your home. And videos don’t lie, anyway. You got it, Mr. Smith?”

Erwin swallows the lump in his throat, his eyes slowly moving down to stare at Levi’s cock that throbs the moment the blond’s gaze focusses on it, the smell of musk wafting over, tickling his nostrils.

And he understands.

He has no choice. His fate lies purely in Levi’s hands.

He’s been fucking played by kid. A brat. By 16-year-old Levi Ackerman. And there’s nothing he can do about it. So he nods – and the satisfied chuckle Levi gives him then, drives Erwin mad, and he feels like hitting the teen again. Hard. With a shovel.

But he won’t do that.

“Great,” the black-haired chirps, “then I suggest you suck my dick now, ‘kay?”

“Fuck you,” Erwin hisses, glaring at the boy who just laughs at that, before he leans forward and takes that obnoxiously big, teenage cock into his mouth.

Because he doesn’t have a choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Erwin knew what was coming, had registered and accepted the size of this dick immediately. But only now, as it fills up his mouth, does he understand _how_ big Levi’s cock truly is, and his fingers drill into the wood of his desk he has grabbed for support – because he really doesn’t want to touch Levi any more than he has to, the kid’s deep moan leaving that small mouth making Erwin shudder, and the insides of his belly twist.

“Fuck, yeah…” Levi groans, carding his fingers through Erwin’s hair as the older man begins to bob his head and suck on his student’s prick as demanded, dragging his tongue along the underside of the long shaft, his jaw almost hurting immediately. Because he hasn’t sucked anybody off in a long time, only ever received blowjobs.

“It’s the perfect size – for giving head. Don’t you think?” Levi suddenly teases, using Erwin’s own words he had written to Levi under his fake name during their chat. And Erwin… Erwin has no idea how he really feels about that, as there seem to be three sides within him waging a war, as Levi’s fingers fist in his hair and the boy’s wanton sounds enhance, gaining volume as well as intensity, the teenager’s dick throbbing palpably in Erwin’s mouth, as it hits the back of his throat and takes his breathing away shortly when Levi starts moving his hips lightly to thrust into his teacher’s mouth.

Erwin’s still full of dread and terror by having been stalked by Levi, who is the only person who decides over his fate now. Because it’s just as the raven told him: All the boy needs to do is send Shadis that file. Fuck, even one video would be enough so raise suspicion and set an investigation into motion – and sooner or later, _everything_ would come to light. And given how much ‘intel’ Levi has managed to gather over those _two_ fucking _years_ , it would only be a matter of days, maybe even hours, before the cops would come and pick him up from school or his home. And that cannot happen.

Just like Erwin never wanted _this_ to happen – a sexual activity between him and a student. And here he is now, Levi Ackerman’s cock in his mouth, the kid close to orgasming because of Erwin’s mouth and tongue. It’s that one line he was so vehement about never crossing. That one single line that he was proud to never have even _considered_ crossing in the real life. The only limit that made him feel like he wasn’t lost _completely_ yet. Like he could still be a good teacher despite all the perverted stuff he did concerning his students. But taking pictures of them and receiving nudes under a fake name was still… _innocent_ compared to…

Compared to sucking Levi Ackerman’s dick.

Because now Erwin has done something he could go to prison for – and for a long time at that. He’s a real criminal now. A disgrace. A predator. A molester. Even if he is being forced.

Ah, if he only _wasn’t_ Levi’s teacher, then this activity would be perfectly fine in the eyes of the law since Levi is already 16. But they _are_ student and teacher, and Erwin _has_ already behaved inappropriately by having a crush on the boy, by doing what he did, flirting with him online with the sheer goal of making the teenager take nudes for him and—

And Erwin hates himself so fucking much, because there is that third side of him coming to life, emanating improper desires into his body and brain, bringing embarrassment mingled with a different kind of dread. Because Erwin’s a pervert, and now that he has entered the red zone, he was sure he would only ever walk into in his lewd fantasies, there’s a weird voice of lust whispering alleged facts and directions into his ear.

He’s doing what he has dreamt about for three months. This is the real deal. He’s sucking Levi Ackerman off. And he’s sure that the boy won’t stop at that. And that means he’s going to get to fuck the boy – and if he has no choice anyway to decline, if all is lost anyway and he is not going to get out of this situation, his _one_ moral border broken down anyway with no means of repair, then shouldn’t he… Shouldn’t he at least _try_ not to only bear with it, but to _enjoy_ it? As much as that is possible with all the rage and shame raging inside of him. But…

What else is he supposed to do?

His body is reacting anyway – like in many rape-cases of women, in which their bodies responded and self-lubricated as a defence mechanism, in order to shield the victim of injury and tearing. In Erwin’s case, his groin throbs. And in a way it’s a defence mechanism too. Because Levi Ackerman is crazy, and if he wants to sleep with Erwin, and he sure will not be satisfied with just a blowjob after stalking the man for two years, and Erwin will not get hard to deliver what that kid is forcing him to do – then what will the raven-haired boy do to him?

It would be Erwin’s downfall. And that’s not going to happen.

That’s why he draws on all his willpower to forget, to forget for just a few minutes in what situation he is in. He pushes those thoughts into the back of his mind, like he has trained himself to do over all those years he has been leering and lusting after minors and the bad conscience was nearly killing him. He shoves the fact that this boy has infiltrated his intimacy into a dark pit. He throws the fact that Levi has incriminating evidence against Erwin, a documentation of all of his wrongdoings, all of his perverted acts and shameful videos, in there too, while he continues to suck Levi’s dick, making the boy release more covetous moans. He disposes of everything about the realness of the situation.

Until all is left is just a fantasy. Until all that is left is the desire he’s harboured for Levi for all those months. General lust after sleeping with a 16-year-old student. A dream. And Erwin will treat this as such. Like another one of his imaginary scenarios he recreated with callboys. Yes, Levi’s just a callboy, the perfect one at that. One that looks _exactly_ like Levi Ackerman.

Erwin goes with that – and with this, he puts his hands onto Levi’s slender hips.

He’s a callboy, so enjoy it, the voice whispers into his ear, before being drowned in the rush of his own blood in his ears due to the strange arousal taking over, a bit of dread and terror still left floating on the surface as he begins to suck harder on the boy’s huge cock.

Ah, but what can he do about it?

“Shit, shit, shit…!” Levi huffs out, his outcries coming in quicker, his fingers nearly tearing at Erwin’s hair as Levi practically claws his nails into his skull when the boy’s desire starts reaching its peak, and just as Erwin braces himself for the semen spurting out of Levi’s huge dick and down his throat, the raven-haired rips Erwin’s head off of his sex, making the blond’s head spin for a second. “Phew!” the black-haired huffs out, leering down at Erwin with an open mouth, panting wildly while his wet, hard cock throbs and his thighs quiver. “You almost made me cum.”

Erwin scoffs. And then, thanks to his new mental state, pushing all those negative thoughts into the background, enabling some of his usual confidence to resurface, he manages a teasing retort. “That didn’t take much…”

He can see Levi grit his teeth at that, a scowl descending onto that pale face. It feels like a small victory. But that’s all it is: A very small victory. Because he’s still at the boy’s mercy and Erwin knows he will have to do anything Levi asks of him. And the next request comes in quickly.

“Get up and kiss me,” Levi orders – and that’s not something Erwin expected. Licking the boy’s balls, rimming him, fingering him open or even getting naked himself, showing the boy his dick, Levi making him to stroke himself in front of him, yes. That’s the kind of thing Erwin’s imagined. But a kiss…?

Ah, this shows how young the boy actually still is, Erwin muses and reminds himself to think about his student as a callboy – and he _has_ snogged those. However, as he is standing in front of Levi, who has hopped on to sit on his desk again, and looks into the boy’s familiar eyes, it becomes so, so hard to think about him as a stranger.

Because this is Levi Ackerman. His student. One of his favourite and best students. The boy Erwin has a crush on. And the boy who can crush him with just one e-mail, one phone call. It’s riveting, it’s shameful, it’s dreadful, it’s a dream – it’s confusing.

Erwin doesn’t want to think about it anymore. Because there’s nothing he can do about it anyway. Levi wants Erwin to kiss him, so that’s exactly what Erwin has to do. No buts and pleas.

And so Erwin stops thinking about it and just moves forward, his body pressing against Levi’s way smaller form, the older man’s lips touching the boy’s – and the blond flinches slightly as Levi immediately loops his arms around his neck and his legs around Erwin’s waist; and he can feel the teenager’s hard dick pushing against his body as Levi’s tongue pushes into his mouth, making Erwin reconsider his assumption about the raven-haired boy being a virgin.

Because virgins don’t kiss like that, can’t kiss like that, no.

This one is experienced, the one dominating, _leading_ the kiss, and it’s nearly overwhelming, overpowering – because even if Erwin doesn’t want to be thinking about it, anything, he still _does_. His mind nearly blown by all the controversial thoughts spinning in his mind.

Because this isn’t just a callboy. And Erwin cannot view him as such.

This is Levi Ackerman.

He’s known the boy since the beginning of joining the school as a trainee, having become a full teacher by now. It’s true, he hadn’t been paying that special sort, that perverted kind of attention to Levi until he turned 16, due to his own twisted, moral codex of never being interested in a boy younger than that – but today he has broken the most important rule of the codex that has been shattered as a whole. Because right now he is making out with his student, his own hands roaming over the teenager’s back – when have they moved there? And Erwin can feel himself growing in his pants as Levi’s body keeps rubbing against his groin – and the blond man is terrified at his body reacting so quickly, defence mechanism or not.

Because this isn’t just a callboy, his mind repeats to him again. This is Levi Ackerman. 16-year-old Levi Ackerman, his student, whose tongue is exploring Erwin’s mouth and whose fingers move across his neck and the back of his head, whose legs keep Erwin trapped, pressed tightly against the boy’s body. And it’s horrid just as much as it’s weirdly exciting and… And Erwin is just so confused and scared and… And he can’t stop kissing the boy, responding to the pokes of Levi’s tongue, moving his lips according to Levi’s lips, the boy groaning lowly into their connection.

And Erwin hates Levi for everything the boy has done. But he can’t stop responding. Because he can’t just erase his feelings for the boy and has to face another truth: He’s never fallen for a student as hard as he’s fallen for this one. And for one second Erwin even believes he will be fine with anything the boy does to him.

This proves to be wrong, however.

Levi breaks the kiss, his legs letting Erwin go free. And when Erwin opens his eyes to look into his student’s eyes, reality slaps him hard across the face like a bitch. Because this little fucking brat who is fucking blackmailing him, is grinning at him like a hyena, and the true core of their situation crashes back through Erwin’s system, making rage flare up in the pit of his chest again like a rekindled fire. One that could destroy a whole city.

“Don’t look at me as if you haven’t enjoyed this just now!” Levi complains laughing. “I felt your dick grow, Mr. Smith.”

All Erwin can do is growl, too angry to form actual words.

The raven-haired teen scoffs. And then makes his next demand. “Strip.”

Erwin presses his lips together. Because right now his mind can form actual words – but he doesn’t want to let them out. Call Levi a fucking asshole and son of a bitch. Worse, actually. Because he knows that angering the boy would probably worsen his situation. Levi frowns nonetheless, the anger from before, when he screamed at Erwin to sit down, becoming evident. “I said ‘strip’, asshole,” he seethes, and Erwin gives him a deep glare before he complies.

Because what else is he supposed to do?

So, Erwin takes off his dress shirt and under shirt, and a weird shiver crawls down his spine as he witnesses the boy watch him like a… like a predator. Because their roles have long changed, and Erwin’s become the not so innocent prey. And the blond despises that, hates this feeble feeling of being utterly powerless, being at the mercy of this moody teenager with more than just one loose screw. He should have listened to the other teachers, warning him about the Ackerman-kid and his crazy uncle that could be quite the bother at teacher-parents talks, a rumoured thug with a criminal past or even present. Turns out, the younger family-member is even more fucked up than his guardian, huh?

The blond hesitates after he’s unbuckled the belt, his fingers resting on the waistband of his jeans, frozen in the middle of undoing his top button. It’s the teenager’s impatient voice that makes him continue. “Fucking hell, Erwin, take them off or I swear I’ll go take my phone and send Shadis that file and more shit on you right this fucking minute.”

Another uncomfortable, cold shiver brushes down his arms and legs as Erwin unzips his jeans and takes them off, and he holds his breath when he does the same with his boxers, the contented hum, that leaves Levi’s throat as the blond teacher exposes his cock, making Erwin grit his teeth again, aggression mixing with terrifying embarrassment and shame, as he’s suddenly standing naked in front of his still very dressed student – apart from that huge and still very hard dick hanging out of those opened pants, the tip still coated with Erwin’s saliva.

“You happy now?” Erwin hisses, trying to sound annoyed and unbothered. But his voice is way too shaky to pass as that, Levi staring directly at his cock and balls making him nervous as fuck; agitated and further embarrassed.

Then, Levi suddenly frowns. And says something obnoxious. “It looked bigger on video.” And that just makes Erwin want to pick up that shovel once more to smack it across the back of Levi’s head, who is laughing now in a disgusting way, so full of himself. Because he can be. Because he holds all the power. “Well, you’re not hard yet, so maybe I am wrong,” the boy adds in a cheeky fashion, just adding to Erwin’s annoyance. “We’d better change that, huh? Mr. Smith?”

Erwin scoffs, shaking his head, trying to look pissed off instead of ashamed – and then he jumps up a little, the terror of the surprise passing his body in the form of hundred quick shivers feeling like electrical currents, as Levi steps forward without any warning and grabs his cock, snickering as Erwin’s wide eyes settle on his.

“Come one, I wanna see what it looks like when it’s hard,” the teenager teases him, while his very skilled and definitely non-virgin fingers stroke Erwin’s length to life; and there’s nothing Erwin can do about it. This is his body reacting naturally to the intimate touch, and he flinches again, a surprised, low gasp escaping his throat as Levi cups his balls with his other hand, beginning to fondle with them while he chuckles quietly.

Until Erwin’s fully erect – and most definitely blushing because of the sheer amount of shame he experiences by his student toying with him like that and him not being able to fight any of that.

“Ah,” Levi makes, stopping to stroke Erwin’s cock, looking down on it instead, as if he was inspecting it. Because that’s exactly what he is doing. As if Erwin’s prick was some kind of product to be judged, its quality checked, its price estimated, and… And that just feels humiliating. It all does. Erwin feels humiliated, that’s the word his brain had been searching for to explain his own feelings to him. “It is quite big, after all, when it’s hard,” the teen murmurs. To himself or to Erwin is unclear. Not that it matters.

“Ugh,” an unwanted moan makes it out of Erwin’s mouth, his body twitching, as Levi’s thumb brushes over Erwin’s glans, and the boy hums again.

Then, Levi lets go of Erwin’s cock, and the blond can’t move or talk, just stands there watching the teenager get rid of his own clothes, until Levi is fully naked too, his dick still as hard as marble. And it’s that view that Erwin’s been after all this while, fantasising and dreaming about it and he should be rejoicing. But he isn’t. Because he is way too terrified. Especially when he realises that his body is, once again, reacting to that sight of that teenage body, those rosy, cute nipples and the fat cock between the thighs, that are thin but muscled, as is Levi’s whole body. This one is strong, even though you might not suspect it, the leanness of his body hidden by his clothing at school. And so, Erwin’s groin stirs. And he just wants to be struck by lightning right here and now.

Levi’s grinning at his teacher, when their gazes meet again. “Come on, babe,” he says – and sends another shiver down Erwin’s back by using that pet name that would suggest a romantic band between them, “let’s take a shower.”

Erwin’s surprised Levi knows the way, as he follows him through his own home as if this _wasn’t_ his house and he was merely a guest. Or a prisoner. But then the teenager delivers the answer to the unspoken question of ‘how’, as well as many more. And it’s terrifying.

“You should totally do something about your home security,” the boy begins to tell him nonchalantly, “I needed like three seconds to open your cellar window when I broke in for the first time.”

“…for the first time?” it escapes Erwin’s mouth before his brain even begins to digest that piece of information.

Levi chuckles. “Yeah,” he then says, looking at Erwin over his shoulder as they climb the stairs, both naked; the situation couldn’t be any more uncomfortable and weirder as it is right now. “Three months ago,” Levi explains, and his confession hits Erwin like a huge, solid rock, the following admissions making it difficult to breathe for the blond, “I’ve been breaking into your house like every week, Mr. Smith, when you were out grocery shopping or to the gym or you were meeting your best friend Mike for beers.”

A shiver so cold runs down Erwin’s spine he feels as if the little hairs on his body were beginning to freeze, and he is in no state of responding verbally, the fact that Levi’s infiltration of his private life cuts even deeper than he imagined.

“I love your bed,” Levi continues, and Erwin feels sick. “I’ve jerked off in it at least once a week – the sheets always smell like you and you use a very nice detergent. I don’t know which fragrance I prefer. I guess the mix does it,” Levi tells him, as if this was a conversation over which type of food he prefers. Something normal. But there is nothing even _close_ to normal about this situation right now.

“I found your spare key under the bird house pretty quickly, made a copy. Then, I fixed the cellar window so you wouldn’t notice my break in,” Levi goes on explaining calmly, giving Erwin more answers to more of his unspoken questions. “I always let myself in through the back door, so no neighbours will see. But your house is shielded pretty well with the big trees and the hedge, so I don’t even have to sneak through your garden – and God bless that little piece of woods behind it. Seriously, this house was made for breaking in.”

Erwin feels hot with rage and cold with terror at the same time, his throat so tight he cannot speak, even if he wanted to, as he listens to Levi telling him that he takes souvenirs from time to time, as they enter the bathroom – and suddenly it’s making sense how Erwin seemed to always be missing underwear, fresh pairs of boxers and briefs as well as worn pieces, of which he was sure he had put it in the hamper, but when he did laundry they was nowhere to be found, things like this.

“What a pity,” Levi comments after turning around to look down between Erwin’s legs, “you’re soft.” The boy sighs, eyes shifting to look back into Erwin’s. Then, the raven-haired smirks. “But I’ll get you hard again in no time again.”

And Erwin cannot find the correct term to describe his composition of emotions. Because there _is_ no equivalent term. He wants to scream, to hit Levi, he wants to cry, destroy something, he wants to run away, hide – but instead, he steps into the shower cubicle as Levi holds the door open and motions for him to do so.

Because Erwin doesn’t have any other choice.

And so Erwin lets Levi wash his body, touch his chest and arms, lets the boy brush his fingers over his nipples, which react to the touch, becoming hard pebbles almost straightaway, making the teenager chuckle and the blond man shudder. Erwin holds still as the little psychopath suddenly grabs the razor and the shaving foam he must have placed here beforehand – all part of that tiny madman’s plan that would drive the teacher almost crazy, if Erwin wasn’t so numb right now. Because the shock of Levi not only watching him through his computer and phone, but also invading his house, his home, his sanctuary, defiling his bed, going through his things, stealing his fucking underwear it’s… No, Erwin once more cannot think of a fitting term.

Because the whole fiasco is too overwhelming. Something that doesn’t even feel real.

And yet it is.

And Erwin can’t deny that he is scared as fuck when that little manipulative fuck of a stalking and home-invading student of his gets down on his knees to coat all of his teacher’s pubic hair with the foam because he likes his men to be “shaved down there”, as he tells him with a voice way too calm for his age, and Erwin’s heart races like a jet plane as Levi begins to do just that, shave him, getting rid of all the dark blond locks framing Erwin’s cock, covering a part of his balls, those small fingers feeling cold on his skin, as does the razorblade; and Erwin doesn’t dare to move, to speak, and he’s even fucking scared to breathe normally, releasing a huge fit of air out of his lungs as Levi puts away the equipment and washes off the rest of the foam, fondling with Erwin’s dick and balls, making Erwin hate himself that he does, indeed, grow hard again.

And just when the blond is successful in calming himself down again a little, the voice of desire murmuring into his ear that he should just let go to get this over with, finally fuck that kid, even get an orgasm out of it, Levi ruins it all. Because as the shower is still running, he orders Erwin to turn around so that he can wash his back – but Levi’s hands don’t stop at his back, and as they move down, over his globes, a certain cloud of dread descends upon Erwin; and sheer, brutal panic is shot through each of his veins, as Levi, suddenly spreads Erwin’s ass cheeks and slide his fingers down his crack, stopping to prod at his asshole.

That’s when Erwin snaps, panic obliterating any other feeling, his terror giving birth to a strength he thought he didn’t have today, and he twirls around, smacking Levi across the face, seething: “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

Levi slowly turns his head back around to look at Erwin. Glare at him. And Erwin swears Levi looks even angrier than he did before, terror gripping at Erwin’s throat tightly.

“If you ever hit me again, I’m going to make you regret it, old man,” the teenager mumbles out in a dark and overly menacing tone that should make all of Erwin’s insides freeze – but the panic mixed with contempt for that fucking criminal is just too much for Erwin’s brain to handle right now. He’s like an animal forced into a corner.

“Oh yeah?” the blond snaps, spiralling further out of control, forgetting the situation he is in, forgetting what Levi holds against him, charging at the teenager.

But, once again, he underestimates his opponent, for Levi is quick on his feet, and Erwin has no idea what’s going when the world suddenly spins around and he feels a knee being driven into his stomach with full force, making him feel a fit of nausea, when he feels strong hands twisting his arm around and bring him back to his own knees; and then his head hits the tiled walls so hard, his vision goes white for a few seconds, until his face is being pressed against the wet wall, Levi’s hand nearly crushing his skull, while the other twists Erwin’s hand behind his back into a painful position – and the blond cannot move anymore.

“This is your last chance, Erwin,” Levi mutters into his teacher’s ear, the voice cold and fuelled by terrifying wrath, “if you don’t stop and do as I say, I’m delivering your head to the school and cops tonight. Do you understand?” The last words are hissed and feel like bullets to Erwin’s head, delivered with precision, tearing through flesh and bones. Because Erwin understands.

He understands that even physically he has no chance against this little psychopath. And even if he did? Even if he managed to knock Levi unconscious, what the hell would he do? Tie him up and keep him in the cellar forever so that Erwin’s secrets wouldn’t come out? That’s insane! And even if Erwin knows that he is not normal but twisted, he isn’t _that_ crazy. No, the one who is crazy in a maniacal and lunatic way is Levi Ackerman, and Erwin suddenly feels so lost and scared and…

“Your first time taking it up the ass?” Levi suddenly asks him, his voice much calmer, almost… soft. Which makes Erwin hate this kid even more. This kid who humiliates him, shames him, who does so many forbidden things to him and—

Ah, suddenly there’s this voice inside of his head Erwin hasn’t listened to for a long while. The voice of shame. The voice of reason. The voice of guilt. Telling him things he doesn’t want to hear, but which are true, nonetheless. Because Erwin brought this all upon himself, didn’t he? All of his actions have led to this very moment, haven’t they? All of his own stalking, the photos, the nudes, the flirting, all the shit he’s done to his students. He dug his own grave. Even if Levi is the one who hacked him – if Erwin _hadn’t_ been doing what he was doing, all the forbidden and immoral, dark, perverted things, they wouldn’t be in this situation right now. It’s his fault alone. And he should have known that things would not work out. Erwin knows he should have never become a teacher. Not with those desires in his heart and groin. He knows.

Ah, but what can do about it now?

Erwin shakes his head, answering Levi’s question – because he has no other choice.

“Then why are you acting like a freaking virgin?” Levi teases his teacher in an obnoxiously bratty tone, that would make the blond want to pick up the imaginary shovel once again to hit that fucking child’s head with. But suddenly, with the realisation of what is about to unfold, of how powerless he truly is, of how he is the one responsible for all the mess going on right now, with karma working its mysterious, hard ways, Erwin is drained of all the energy to even feel rage.

He’s numb inside.

Levi lets go of him, and slowly, Erwin rises to his feet. “Turn around,” Levi demands, and Erwin complies, the wave of shame and embarrassment washing over him almost being something he’s already gotten used to as he’s facing his student once more. Naked and defenceless. “Haven’t taken a dick up your ass for a while, Mr. Smith?”

“…yeah,” the blond answers weakly, without looking 16-year-old Levi Ackerman in the eyes, who really is not acting like a teenager at fucking all.

He startles when the boy suddenly cups his cheek and brings Erwin to look back at him. And the blond hates that look the teenager is giving him. Because if they weren’t here, in the middle of this fucked up situation, and if Erwin didn’t know that Levi was such a psycho, he would call it cute. The wide, glimmering eyes, the big, almost innocent, warm smile on the thin lips, that makes the boy look soft; like he did whenever he pretended he was being shy when Erwin looked at him at school…

“I’m pretty good at fucking,” the raven-haired suddenly declares, his words a cruel contrast to his seemingly sweet and soft looks just now, “so I’ll make sure you’ll have a great time, _teach_.”

A part of Erwin feels like just growling at Levi, but the other part, the bigger one, is just too fucking exhausted, too dumbfounded, faced with the brutal reality to unfold – the reality of being fucked by his 16-year-old student.

It makes Erwin feel even number on the inside, makes him lethargic, makes him devoid of any emotions, any thoughts – he retreats, he gives up. Erwin gives in, hands himself over to fate, the wrath of his own karma, hands himself over to Levi.

Because he doesn’t have any other choice.

This is why he submits, lets himself be turned around again under the shower, endures the Ackerman-kid washing his ass crack, circling his fingers around his hole, Erwin’s pride shattered along with his self-esteem, with his self-respect. It goes down the drain along with the foamy water when Levi pushes his finger inside of him, breaching the very tight sphincter. And it hurts. It’s a pain that spreads through Erwin’s whole behind, making him wince, suck the air through his teeth, creating a sudden and loud hissing sound, his eyes squeezed shut, a curse at the tip of his tongue – but he doesn’t let it out.

“Shhhh, it’s gonna be fine, I’ll make you feel good,” Levi coos, like in some bad porno, his finger slipping out of Erwin’s hole again, the water the boy uses to rinse his crack feeling way too hot on his skin – and Erwin asks himself how in the world he is going to endure the teen’s big, fat cock pushing in.

But he has no choice. He will have to bear it somehow. There’s no way out of this. This is why he doesn’t protest anymore, doesn’t get angry anymore. He’s just… mortified. And he acts like on autopilot, lets himself be pulled out of the shower, lets himself be dried clean; and he wishes his body wouldn’t react to Levi’s hands and words. But it does.

Shivers ripple down his spine when Levi murmurs how “fucking hot” Erwin looks, how he is in love “with that broad and hard chest and the big-ass man boobs”, how Erwin’s ass is “perfectly round and firm and sexy”, while moving the towel over the man’s naked skin, and then his hands, as he discards the piece of fabric to brush his pads and nails over the parts of Erwin’s body he has just ridden of moisture, making Erwin shudder even more when Levi touches his sensitive nipples, begins to play with them with his left hand, while his right hand playfully travels down Erwin’s stomach and abs, to grab his cock, pat it, stroke it – and Erwin’s body keeps on reacting, making the man grow fully hard.

Because it’s a natural reaction. One which he cannot stop. And, to top it all off, it’s Levi Ackerman who is toying with his body, standing naked in front of him, the teenager’s big dick still hard. _The_ Levi Ackerman Erwin has dreamed of for so many nights. And even if he hates that kid right now, hates what Levi has done to him, how he has him under the guillotine, a part of Erwin, freed by sexual desire flooding his veins slowly, cannot simply end that hard crush harboured for months.

And Erwin hates it. But there’s nothing he can do about it.

“Kiss me again,” Levi murmurs, his voice way softer than before, almost longing, as he glances up at the taller man, who is his teacher, and who shouldn’t be doing this, any of this with his student. But ah, Erwin doesn’t have a choice. Has to listen, to obey, the reality of the situation hovering over him like a very dark cloud before a heavy storm. And thus, he complies, bends down again as Levi’s hand reaches for his neck, pulling him down, and the teenager moans into his mouth as their tongues twist around each other – and the boy continues to pump Erwin’s cock and twist the man’s nipple between his index finger and thumb.

Erwin hates himself for thinking what he’s thinking; so much, he would be fucking boiling over if there was enough energy in him left. But there isn’t. And so he cannot stop his thought that Levi is a very good kisser. A dangerous lunatic, but also a damned good kisser. And once more Erwin tries to just push everything to the back of his mind, focus on his crush, his lust, and just try to get pleasure out of this – as fucked up as it is.

It’s also shameful, and Erwin’s broken, flabbergasted, shocked. But he cannot stop his body, his groin reacting to Levi Ackerman stroking his hard cock, and the boy’s wet tongue exploring his mouth while he does so, those nimble fingers twisting his hard nipple – it’s such a weird mix of emotions and desire, Erwin feels as if he’s losing it, losing himself, falling, his sanity slipping away slowly; until his reason is nearly obliterated, the voices telling him to push all thoughts about the cruel reality as far back as possible victorious, and a moan slips past his lips, as he cannot contain his arousal anymore.

Because there is really nothing he can to about his sexual appetite being awoken as his body is being handled like that. And there is also nothing Erwin can do to stop Levi from what he is doing. Unless he wants the kid to seal the deal and expose him, destroy his life – and that’s not going to happen.

So Erwin lets himself be steered into the bedroom, while Levi continues to kiss him sloppily, lets himself be pushed onto his bed, the obnoxious kid crawling over his body, pressing his teenage cock against Erwin’s fully awakened groin – his mind slipping further upon this intimate and improper contact; and Levi’s cock feels magnificent. And as much as Erwin hates himself for feeling that: What the hell can he do about it right now?

Levi smirks, kisses Erwin one more time with a lot of tongue involved, before he leans to open the top drawer of his teacher’s nightstand to grab the lube stored in there, and dread fills Erwin’s stomach as the raven-haired boy kneels between his spread thighs and coats his index finger with the thick gel. Then, when Levi looks at him, another shiver is chased down Erwin’s spine, and up again as Levi puts his dry hand onto his naked thigh, prompting Erwin to spread his legs further.

“Try to relax,” the teenager murmurs, “it will make things easier for you.”

With that, the raven-haired boy grabs Erwin’s cock again, stroking it lightly, as he moves his other hand between his thighs, between his globes, beginning to circle his teacher’s hole with his index finger, smearing some of the lube across the entrance, before he pushes in. The process is painful, and Erwin’s whole body shudders, as his sphincter naturally tries to push out the foreign object, making the man wince and groan. But Levi won’t have that.

“Relax, Mr. Smith…” he murmurs, “you need to relax…” And Erwin tries, as Levi slowly begins to wiggle his finger and presses in deeper – and the fact that the boy is fondling with the blond man’s dick helps a little bit, prevents the procedure to be just agony. Because Erwin can’t stop it, has to endure it, has to let Levi push his finger deeper, moving against the elastic walls of his rectum, adding a second digit after a while and forcing his anal ring to open further and accept the inevitable.

Erwin’s sounds of suffering die out as he forces himself to relax, tells himself to focus on Levi’s skilled hand working his cock instead, bearing down a little to ease the pain of those invasive fingers infiltrating his guts, moving around his insides, testing the walls – until everything turns almost white for a second, Erwin’s eyes rolling back in his head, his mouth releasing a lewd, loud moan, as the boy’s fingers suddenly push against that _one_ spot inside of him that make his cock throb hard, arousal shooting up and down his stiff length, into his abdomen, his balls tingling.

Levi chuckles – and then makes Erwin arch off the bed, shame mixing with unfiltered, heavy desire, as that fucking boy continues to work his cock and press his fingers, three of them by now, against that one fucking, sweet spot; Erwin’s prostate. And even though the pain of this intrusion is still present, it’s not in the foreground anymore. It moves to the back of Erwin’s mind, which is clouded further by lust, be unsurmountable desire, heat pooling in Erwin’s cock and abdomen, making all the small hairs on his body stand up erect, and weak sounds of lasciviousness pour out of his mouth – because Erwin is aroused as fuck. Even though he is ashamed. But what can he do about it?

“Fuck,” Levi suddenly curses, his voice trembling, and when Erwin opens his eyes that have been squeezed tightly all this while, he sees the teenager’s face covered in a red dust – Levi’s totally flustered, and his hands are trembling when he reaches for the lube again, coating his dick with the love gel.

Then, once again dread begins to fill Erwin’s stomach as the kid suddenly moves closer, positioning his big and twitching, hard dick directly at the blond man’s hole. But this time, the dread isn’t as heavy as it was before, because Erwin’s mind is clouded with arousal, and since he wants it to stay this way, to escape reality, he reaches down to touch his own cock, to keep the lust alive, while that obnoxious brat moans as he pushes his dick slowly inside of him through the loosened ring of muscles. And even though Erwin doesn’t want to look into Levi’s face when the kid does so, he cannot stop himself from doing so, and he despises himself so much again for thinking what he’s thinking – because Levi, despite the fact that he’s a crazy lunatic that should be in jail or locked up in a mental institution, is freaking hot when he’s flustered and aroused like that, and—

“Ahhh, fuck!” it escapes Erwin’s throat – but it isn’t an outcry of pain. At least not _only_ of pain, because even if Levi fingered him with three of his digits, that broad cock is a totally different story and stretches him some more, causing discomfort; but at the same time, just as that huge length pushes inside, it inflicts so much beautiful pressure on Erwin’s prostate, it makes the man see fucking stars, and the heat, gathered low in in stomach, spreads through his own length, and out into his balls as it crackles and flares. “Fuck!”

Levi lets out a deep, bone-rattling, wanton moan as he’s fully sheathed inside – and then he just stills. Until Erwin turns his head to look at him again.

The boy is even more flustered than before, his petite mouth hanging open, the cheeks beet red, a tiny droplet of sweat visible on his forehead, and his eyes, focussed on Erwin’s are glassy. Levi looks fascinated and at the same time super-soft. Once more, Erwin would be inclined to call him cute – if he didn’t know about that brat’s true nature. But right now, that dark and ugly core of Levi’s being seems so far away, as if it wasn’t real at all, and Erwin cannot help to think this way as Levi gazes down at him, suddenly mumbling something that makes Erwin’s hand still wrapped around his own cock still, makes all of his body and mind freeze.

“I love you,” the boy mutters – before he begins to move his hips slowly, sliding his dick almost out completely, before pushing it back in at a low pace, renewing the sweet pressure on Erwin’s equally sweet point, eliciting another moan from the man, whose mind is blank – and at the same time racing like crazy.

“I love you,” Levi repeats before the second thrust, carried out with more force.

“I fucking love you so much,” the boy moans, near to desperate – and then begins to thrust into Erwin’s hole at a steady rhythm.

And Erwin cannot describe what he is feeling, all those conflicting and concerning emotions and thoughts mixed into a blender in the background, faint voices of shame and reason drowned out by the music of desperate lust filling the air; because as much as he wants to keep his mouth shut, Erwin cannot do that.

The involuntary moans and groans pour from his lips as his body keeps responding to what Levi does to it, the teenager’s way too big dick pushing against Erwin’s prostate, making shivers ripple up and down his spine as the blond man keeps on stroking his own cock, heightening the arousal that supersedes any other sensation. And he knows he should hate this. Erwin knows he should despise this, should be praying for this to be over quickly, trying to think about other things, trying to remove himself from the reality in his mind – but then why is his body moving? Why is he pushing back? Why is he moving his hips, his body? Matching the boy’s thrust? Fucking himself on Levi Ackerman’s dick while moaning like a bitch in heat, his voice mixing with his student’s laboured moans?

Because it just feels so bloody good – and what, just what in the fucking hell can he do about it?

The arousal becomes almost unbearable, supersedes any form of thinking, the voices inside of Erwin’s head once more silenced completely, and all is left is that tingling, nerve-wrecking lust, that each of Levi’s thrusts sends soaring, Erwin’s body shivering, trembling, his heartbeat elevated, his cock throbbing and twitching, heat filling his organ completely, his abdominals jumping as this stupid kid fucks him hard. And Levi’s fingernails digging into his hips should have Erwin fuming – instead, they just add to the cocktail of desire, have Erwin fisting the sheets with his free hand while Levi continues to slam into him, the boy’s lust-fuelled moans becoming high-pitched, his movements erratic.

That’s when the mind-shattering orgasm rips through Erwin’s body, the pressure of his balls finally eased. That’s when he comes with a deep, elongated moan, throwing his head back into the pillow, his thighs quivering – and that’s when Levi also trips over the edge, his nails digging even further into Erwin’s skin, nearly breaking the first layer, releasing a vibrating chain of groans as he thrusts into Erwin completely out of rhythm, his body swaying from side to side as he fills his teacher with his cum, until Levi stills, his cock buried deep in Erwin’s guts.

And then, as Erwin’s cock begins to turn fully flaccid, his abdomen laced with his own juice, Levi collapses on top of him.

“I love you…” the teen whispers against his throat – and a cold shiver runs down Erwin’s spine, disturbing that blissful high after his climax. And as that begins to subside, the voices of shame start to whisper again, and dread fills Erwin’s stomach, a severe blush covering his cheeks as it begins to sink in that his 16-year-old stalker-student has just fucked him in his own bed, filled him up with his cum – and could bring him down with just one phone call, with just one email.

“Hold me,” Levi suddenly demands in a weak murmur – and somehow that request stirs something indescribably inside of the blond man’s chest. It also confuses him. “Hold me,” Levi repeats a little bit louder. But his voice isn’t filled with that wrath from before when the raven-haired had screamed at his teacher. Levi still sounds weak, soft. And when the boy then even reaches for Erwin’s arm and manoeuvres it around his back, the blond man’s chest constricts in a weird way, and he complies, also wrapping his other arm around the small teenager, who also wraps his arms around the tall man.

It’s… absolutely weird. And a part of Erwin is absolutely grossed out – while another part of him is just…

“I love you so much, Mr. Smith…” Levi murmurs against Erwin’s throat once more, clinging to the man now, “so, so fucking much. Please don’t let me go…”

And Erwin should be cold and dismissive, should feel disgust and anger. But when Levi whispers those words with a broken voice, it breaks something inside of Erwin – because he knows this boy’s background. Knows how lonely Levi is, how fucked up this teenager’s life is with a violent and criminal uncle who taught the boy how to break into houses and handle a knife, but who’s never given him a warm and loving home. A boy who had to grow up without a mother and a father, moving through foster families until Kenny Ackerman finally took him in. Probably because of the benefits the state provides him with for being the boy’s guardian.

Levi Ackerman is lonely, simply lonely. He doesn’t know love. He has no idea what it is. He just longs for someone to be nice to him – and Erwin has always been nice to him. He longs for someone to take care for him – and Erwin always takes care of his students. Of Levi Ackerman in particular, writing encouraging things on his paper when he graded it, sometimes even buying lunch for him when he watched the boy eye his comrades with an envious look because Kenny hadn’t given him any lunch money.

This boy is crazy, deranged – but Erwin cannot even blame him for that. Instead, he feels sorry for him, even more than he feels sorry for himself being the wrong centre of attention and desire of that boy.

But what can he do about it now?

Levi remains lying in Erwin’s arms for what feels like eternity, the boy’s cum seeping out of the man’s asshole. But he’s gonna need to change the sheets anyway, so fuck it. Besides, he really doesn’t want to anger the teen again, so he doesn’t say anything, keeps his arms wrapped around the boy as demanded. Until Levi suddenly moves, his small hands placed on Erwin’s broad, naked chest for support. He smiles when their gazes meet – and this smile isn’t full of venom or smugness. It’s… It’s just different. It still creeps Erwin out, yet it also soothes him in a strange way.

“I’m so happy we are finally boyfriends,” the raven-haired teenager then suddenly announces in a warm tone – and an arctic shiver chases down Erwin’s back, while his heart begins to race in his chest. The frown and the shock on his face must be evident to Levi, whose facial expression turns somewhat darker suddenly, destroying the picture of peace and quiet. “Don’t look at me like that, you are my boyfriend now, and there’s nothing you can do about that. Or do you want me to call Shadis, Mr. Smith? Huh?” the boy threatens, getting more agitated – and the protest brooding inside of Erwin dies out, like someone had poured a gallon of water over a campfire.

“No…” he mumbles, averting his gaze – and he flinches, totally surprised, when Levi grabs his chin then and twists his head slightly to look back at the boy, who presses his lips down onto Erwin’s once more.

“Then from now on, you’re my boyfriend,” the teenager states, his tone overly confident, but also somewhat embarrassed. It’s a peculiar mix and Erwin is creeped out as fuck, wanting to flee the situation, the reality.

But he can’t.

He’s in this mess because of his own actions. And thus, he must make amends. Or rather: He must endure karma’s punishment in the form of Levi Ackerman’s twisted love and affection. Must endure the fact that the boy demands to cuddle with Erwin after they take another shower – and Levi makes sure to kiss him lots again under the running water. Erwin must endure that the feisty and deranged boy clings to him when they go back to bed, as Levi decides to stay over at his “boyfriend’s”. Erwin has to endure the threats that follow.

“If I catch you looking after another boy at school, I will tell on you, Mr. Smith,” Levi warns him as he gobbles up the breakfast Erwin prepares for them, feeling utterly sore after being fucked like that. The boy also deletes all the pictures of other boys, reminding Erwin that this “won’t do shit” – because he has all the copies, all the backups, all the screenshots, all the data linking everything to Erwin. And Erwin understands, is shown another very incriminating video of his own PC screen, showing him chat under his fake name while also answering some school related emails under his real name in another tab. Levi has “shit tons of stuff like that”, and Erwin is trapped.

His short “boyfriend” watches him at school. Every day. During lessons, on the school corridors, wherever Erwin goes – he always feels those Ackerman-eyes resting on him. Controlling him. And thus, Erwin makes sure not to stare at other boys. Not that he wants to now, anyway. His desire for that has died has down completely. He’s too terrified. Too ashamed.

He feels too guilty.

And the fear of Levi spilling the beans follows him everywhere. Anytime Shadis just says hello, makes Erwin feel nauseous. Every time Levi looks at him with a dissatisfied expression, Erwin panics. That’s why he tries to keep the boy as happy as possible, complies and obeys, and does everything that kid desires of him.

Levi makes it a habit of waiting inside Erwin’s home for the teacher to return. Erwin cooks them food, helps Levi with his homework – and then they have sex. And that little bastard full of hormones is an insatiable beast, demands a rub, a hand job, Erwin giving him head. But he loves to take the man most. And unfortunately Levi’s words prove to be true over and over again.

Because the kid truly _is_ really good at fucking.

In the beginning Erwin feels ashamed and humiliated, degraded, after every fuck. Then… He doesn’t anymore. He gets used to it. He even manages to fall asleep with the little monster in his arms after. Then, he even starts liking it a bit, telling himself all over again that since there is nothing he can do about it, he might as well enjoy it fully because this will help him to get through this, until Levi finally grows tired of him and finds someone else to take Erwin’s place – and the kid _does_ give him tremendously good orgasms.

But after a while, as much as he despises himself for that, Erwin gets addicted to it.

He realises this, six months after the start of this weird relationship – if you can even call being blackmailed into being someone’s boyfriend that – when Levi suddenly doesn’t turn up at his house one day. Ends up not coming a whole two weeks to his place, in fact. Doesn’t pay him any attention in class. Doesn’t look him in the eye when Erwin asks him a question during a lesson, merely mumbles his reply and then stares out of the window. He doesn’t text and he doesn’t call like the little scoundrel usually does, demanding Erwin to buy him certain snacks or even video games, to cook him special foods or order a movie for them to watch online. Or stock up on lube, get himself a jockstrap Levi’s spotted online and wants his “boyfriend” to wear for him.

Nothing.

And at first, Erwin just grows horribly nervous, asking himself whether he has angered the short lunatic somehow, flinching whenever a police car passes him on the street or his telephone rings or Shadis just wants to have a quick chat about something, like chess and poker. But not Erwin’s misconduct.

Then, Erwin wonders whether Levi’s weird obsession with his teacher, the obsession over basically owning the man and having him do whatever the kid wants has ended, and whether Levi’s set his eyes on someone else; and Erwin also wonders whether he has lost his sanity by being put under this much stress, being forced to do all the sexual acts as well duties of a “partner” like kissing, cuddling, watching films together and simply spending his free time with the boy. Because instead of rejoicing that he is finally freed of that Ackerman-monster, Erwin feels bugged.

He’s lonely.

The house is eerily empty. It’s too silent. Erwin cooks too much food, having gotten used to always have Levi over who, despite his athletic, slender form, eats like a whole football team. Erwin cannot relax, even if he pours himself a glass of Scotch and sits down in his favourite armchair to read a book.

Erwin’s lonely, and God, he hates himself so much for this, knows that this is some bullshit weird form of Stockholm Syndrome, knows that is it so wrong and caused by all the wrong and ugly things, but he cannot help to feel the way he feels – he misses Levi. Misses the boy’s smug smirk, his laughter, even his notorious scoffing, his boasting. He misses kissing the boy, and holding him in his arms at night, misses the boy pushing into his body, claiming him, pleasuring him in ways Erwin hasn’t been pleasured before.

Even if this asshole hurts him in so many ways, keeps him a prisoner, threatens him, holding on to the evidence against Erwin as if putting a knife to his throat on a daily basis, even if this criminal motherfucker has infiltrated his personal life like that, breaking into his house, hacking his devices, leering into his most intimate spaces.

He misses Levi. And yes, this clearly _is_ some form of Stockholm Syndrome and Erwin is clearly insane and in dire need of psychological help, as he grabs his phone and finally, after two weeks of no other contact than just their superficial teacher-student interactions in class, texts Levi the first things that his damaged, traumatized brain comes up with – but what can he do about it?

“Are you breaking up with me?”

Levi doesn’t answer.

But when Erwin is dosing off on the couch late in the evening, he suddenly hears the back door being opened and then slammed shut again, and when he switches off the TV and hurries over to the hallway with a heavily beating heart, he’s standing right in front of the raven-haired boy who sets down two large suitcases, sighing in an exasperated fashion, when looking at Erwin.

“I had a fight my uncle,” he declares, his voice slightly broken, “I… I’m moving in. For now.”

And even though Erwin knows he should be raging, full of wrath and contempt, should be protesting, dreading the boy just taking another big step into his life without any sort of permission, using and exploiting his teacher – still blackmailing Erwin – all Erwin feels is… relief. Compassion and relief.

“Do you want some ice cream and watch a movie with me?” he asks, and Levi nods, lips stretching into a warm smile before he walks over to his boyfriend and practically pushes himself into an embrace, lets Erwin wrap his big arms around him as he presses his face against his teacher’s chest, sighing once again.

“I love you, Mr. Smith,” Levi mumbles, his hot breath seeping through the fabric of Erwin’s shirt, brushing over his skin underneath; and the blond man pats his student’s head, who sounds kind of broken and hurt. Then, Levi mumbles something else against Levi’s chest. “And I’m not breaking up with you.”

“That’s… good,” is all that Erwin manages to answer, his cheek resting on top of Levi’s small head. “But call me Erwin… please.”

“I love you, Erwin,” Levi mumbles, fingers digging further into Erwin’s flesh.

“Do you want to talk about the fight with Kenny?” he asks.

Levi shakes his head. “I actually also don’t want ice cream,” the teenager says, suddenly taking a tiny step back, raising his head to look into Erwin’s eyes; and the expression on that little monster’s face is as soft as a marshmallow. He looks like fucking Bambi, even though Levi Ackerman is the devil himself. “Can we go straight to bed instead?”

“Of course,” Erwin complies, “it’s late anyway, you’re right.”

Levi is passionate that night, near to desperate. And he does something he hasn’t done before: He takes Erwin’s cock into his mouth. And the man grips the sheets tightly as he feels the hotness of Levi’s tongue and throat constrict around his length. The orgasm rips through him like a thunderstorm, leaving him gasping for air and his muscles trembling.

The boy fucks him slowly that night, almost gently. Those little hands moving over his thighs and abdomen tenderly as he thrusts deeply into Erwin, pulling moans and groans from his teacher’s lips – gifting him with another mind-shattering climax.

“I love you, Erwin,” Levi whispers into the blond man’s ear when they are cuddled up afterwards under the blanket. And just before Erwin is about to fall asleep, Levi asks him: “Do you love me too?”

And Erwin answers straightaways. “Yes.”

He knows that this is wrong, that weird case of Stockholm Syndrome, the boy a psychopath, a master of mind games, his soul and heart corrupted by a certain kind of darkness, and maybe Erwin doesn’t really love him, merely believes he does, his mind and heart playing a game on him as well, making him feel this way out of fear for being exposed if he doesn’t give Levi what the boy desires.

Ah, but what can he do about it?

“I love you, Levi.”

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed bottomerwinweek! This is it from me - for now. I have two more fics in the pipeline for the last two prompts but I have no idea when I will get to finish them. They will be a late entry posted at some point this year ;)
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR BEAUTIFUL COMMENTS! YOU ROCK MY WORLD! <3
> 
> And I hope you enjoyed this sick ride in particular ;)


End file.
